Race to the door
This is a fanfic by Dynovan. It is the second installment in The Epic Saga. The characters are Disco, the god of partying, Vazase, the god of rain, Airi, the goddess of nature, Narissa, The Life Lord, the god of the mind, Kogata, Kazumi, the goddess of the sky, and Rina, the goddess of snow and ice. It continues directly from the end of Supermassive Black Hole. For anyone who hasn't read it, read it to see the story so far. Enjoy! The wind was whistling around them, pulling them down. Vazase, Airi and Narissa had their eyes shut, waiting for it all to end. The black hole was dragging them down... But then a miracle happened. Or, so it seemed to Vazase, Airi and Narissa. The wind changed course, pushing them away from the black mass below them. The trio lost their grips on the rail and tumbled across the floor. Bewildered, they all stood up. "What an anticlimax.", said Vazase. "Oh, just shut up and run!", shouted Narissa. And they ran. Disco awoke to silence. Which was strange, considering he had just been pulled into a black hole. He stood up. He was in black. That was the only way he could describe it. At one end there was an opening. he turned slowly. All around were chairs, pieces of wall, bottles, and many other things from the club. "But I'm in a black hole.", Disco said to himself. "How come I'm not dead? He looked around and saw a shoe lying in a pile of rubble. My shoe!", he shouted. He picked it up and put it on. "Now - which way out?" The emergency door was on the other side of the club to them, and the black hole was steadily growing. All Narissa knew was that she, Vazase and Airi needed to get there before the power of the black hole. So she kept running. Walls erupted behind her. "Run, you two!", Narissa shouted. "We are!", shouted Vazase next to her. The trio ran through a door. They were in the exlusive party room, which Disco occasionally rented out. "We're safe for now.", gasped Airi. "Come on - we're nearly there." She walked towards the door at the end of the room. Vazase followed. But Narissa stayed still. Vazase turned. "Narissa?", he inquired. "Disco...", Narissa muttered. "Disco! I need to find him! You two go on!" And with that Narissa ran out of the room into the firey inferno. Outside the club, it was just turning noon, and Rina was worried. She was sittin in her house. Her phone was on the table beside her. She had tried ringing Disco five times that day, with no answer. Something was up. She knew it. Disco would never ignore her. She stood and walked to the door. 'Time to find out what's going on', Rina thought to herself. Ten minutes later, Rina was at the door of the club. She looked at the door. The 'VIP only' sign was still up. It was never normally up at noon. She pushed the door. It didn't move. Now she was worried. She pulled out her mobile and dialled a number. "Life Lord?", she said. "I need your help.". "Okay.", said Disco to himself. He took a deep breath, and then ran at the small opening. Everything blurred. Disco felt like he was being torn apart. But it was all over in a second. Disco landed on the dancefloor with a thump. The wind had started whistling around him again as soon as he fell out of the black hole. Feeling dizzy, Disco rose to his feet. "Vazase!", he shouted. "Narissa! Airi! Where are you?" Silence replied. Disco turned. The front door was blocked by rubble. He didn't mind. He wasn't leaving without his friends. Disco turned. The black hole whisked him off his feet. He fired a lightning bolt from his hand, propelling himself over the black hole. He landed near the door leading to what was left of the exclusive party rooms. "And Disco enters the... um... ruins.", he said to himself, before stepping through the door. Explosions and fire were all around. Narissa ignored them. She needed to find Disco. That was all she knew. Yet another wall exploded behind her. She tripped and fell into the rubble. The wind whistled around her hair. And then she heard the cough. "But he fell...", she whispered, looking up. "I can't believe it...". A figure was running down the corridor. Narissa sparang to her feet. "Disco!, she shouted. Down the corridor she heard a faint laughing. Disco came into view, smiling broadly. "Disco!", Narissa grinned. "You fell!" "Well, you know me.", replied Disco. There was a loud explosion. "Shouldn't we be going?", Narissa shouted over the noise. "Fair point.", Disco replied. "Come on - run!" And with that, they ran back the way Narissa had come. The dancefloor was a mess. Vazase and Airi could see from the security cameras. In the middle of the mess was the black hole. "Well well well.", said Vazase. "We can't get past that thing." "We weren't going to.", said Airi. "We're going to the emergency door. Come on.". She took his hand. "Wait, Airi.", said Vazase. "What about Disco and Narissa?" "There's not much we can do for Disco now.", said Airi, a sad expression on her face. "And Narissa wanted us to go. Now come on!". Relucantly, Vazase followed Airi into the inferno. The wind had caught up with Narissa and Disco. They were struggling to run as they gasped for breath, all of their energy gone. Narissa slipped and slid along the floor. Disco grabbed her hand. "We can't give up now.", he said. "But what can we do?", shouted Narissa over the sound of the black hole. And then the loudest noise they had heard that day enetered their ears. They turned, and saw the wall on their right had exploded. Standing where it had been was a figure. It stepped down from the remenants of the wall and reached out a hand. Narissa and Disco were lifted off their feet into the room beyond. The figure followed them, then lifted his hand as the wall reappeared. "Thanks." Disco gasped, breathless. "But who are you?" The figure turned, and Narissa and Disco could finally see his face. "Life Lord?", Disco whispered. "Hello, Disco.", The Life Lord replied. "What are you doing here?", inquired Narissa. "I've come to help.", The Life Lord replied. "Can I help?" "We need all the help we can get.", said Disco. "So sure." "We're on.", said The Life Lord. "We need to get to the door.", said Disco. "And we need to get there before the black hole." "Then let's get a move on!", said Narissa. She jumpoed up and ran through the door. "You heard her!", said Disco. "Come on!" Disco and The Life Lord turned and followed Narissa. "Nearly there!", said Airi. She and Vazase were way ahead of the black hole. They needed to keep it that way. They reached the door and pulled on the handle. It was stuck. "Come on!", yelled Vazase. "Open!" "Duck!", shouted Airi, ducking. She pulled Vazase down. Vazase turned, and saw a figure coming down the corridor. The figure realised its hand and fired a bolt of lightning at the door. It came clean off its hinges. Beyond the door was a small loading bay. The black hole's power hadn't reached it. On the other side was the emergency door. The figure came into full view. Vazase and Airi gasped. It was Disco. "Disco?", Airi whispered. "Hello, Airi.", siad Disco. "Whoever planted that black hole wasn't very good. I'm still here. You're not seeing a ghost." "Well, that's obvious.", said Airi. They hugged. Vazase punched Disco playfully on the shoulder. Two other figures came down the corridor. One, Vazase saw, was Narissa. The other was a god Disco rarely saw. It was The Life Lord. "Life Lord?", said Airi. "Hey, Airi. How've you been?", said The Life Lord. "Apart from the black hole, fine. Now are we getting out of here?". Yes, we are.", said Disco. "But you guys are going first. I'm going back in there." "What?", inquired Narissa. "Why?" "I need to save the club.", replied Disco. "And I know how. Now you guys go." "No, Disco. I'm coming with you. You can't stop me.", Narissa said, firmly. "I'm coming too.", said the Life Lord. Disco looked grim. Then he gave in. "Fine, fine. You two come. Vazase, Airi, get out of the danger zone. Get safe." "Do you promise you'll be okay?", asked Airi. "As okay as we'll ever be.", Disco grinned. He ran down the corridor, Narissa and The Life Lord following suite. "Come on, Vazase. Let's go.", said Airi. She took his hand and led him to the door. They had won the race to the door. Disco burst through the door to the main dancefloor. The black hole had grown bigger, and the wind was raging. Disco was swept off his feet. He grabbed onto a handrail and held on. He looked at Narissa and The Life Lord, who were also holding onto the handrail. "The fun stops here.", Disco said grimly. "You guys need to go back. I don't want you getting hurt. Please. I'll be ok." "No.", Narissa said firmly. "We come." Disco smiled. "Narissa, we're good friends. I don't want you getting hurt. Please, do it for me." Narissa was silent for a moment. Then she said , "Ok, Disco. Promise me you'll be ok." Disco grinned. "As ok as I'll ever be." Narissa looked at him intently. Disco sighed. "Ok, Narissa. I promise I'll be ok." Narissa's face relaxed. "Good. Come on, Life Lord." Narissa glanced at him one last time before leaving. Disco looked at the black hole. He had to time this just right. He needed to get to the small kitchen on the other side of the club. And there was only one way to do it. Disco let go of the rail. The black hole's power swept him off his feet. Just before he was pulled into the black hole a second time, he grabbed the handrail on the wall next to him and swung upwards. Disco was propelled over the black hole. He landed squarely by the door to the kitchen. He ran through it. Pulling against the wind, Disco turned on the gas pipes that were sometimes used to create power. He set the gas pipes to oxygen. "Let's do this.", he said to himself. Disco picked up the gas pipe and aimed it squarely at the black hole. He composed himself, and then turned the pipe on. A blast of pure oxygen went straight into the black hole. And Disco didn't stop there. The oxygen went into the black hole in huge sweeps, making it grow. Soon there was so much air inside that it grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger... "Gotcha.", said Disco. And then the black hole exploded. Outside the club, Kogata was walking down the street. On the other side of the street, Kazumi was sitting on a bench. Suddenly, a wheezing sound came from the club. Kogata looked up. "Huh?", she said to herself. The noise grew loder and lounder. Then, the club's windows exploded, and waves of air erupted out of them and across the street. Kogata was knocked off her feet. The wave reached Kazumi. Her bench was lifted off the ground. Then, as suddenly as it had happened, it ended. Silence was all around. Kogata looked up at the still club and sighed. She hoped no one had been in there. Suddenly, two figures ran round from the back of the club. Kogata recognised them as Vazase and Airi. "Vazase?", Kogata inquired. "Airi? Are you guys alright? What happened in there?" The couple looked worn out, and their clothes were torn. After taking a deep breath, Vazase said, "There was a black hole bomb. It exploded, and we were trapped inside. Disco, Narissa and The Life Lord are still in there." Kazumi was regaining her balance as Vazase said this, and now she stood beside Kogata. "A black hole?", she said. "What?" "Yup.", said Vazase. "I'm worried about the others.", said Airi. "I hope they're ok." Just as Airi said this, the door burst open and Narissa came out, followed by The Life Lord. Narissa was wheezing. "Narissa!", shouted Kazumi, running over to her. "Are you alright?" "Disco...", Narissa whispered. "Disco! I've gotta find Disco!". Narissa ran back towards the door, but was blcoked by The Life Lord. "No, Narissa.", he said grimly. "He'd want you to stay out here." Narissa shook her head. "Don't talk about him like he's dead. He's still alive, you mark my words." As Narissa finished speaking, a loud crashing noise came form inside of the club. Then, Disco appeared. He grinned. So did Narissa. "Well, come on then!", he said. "It's perfectly safe!". With that, he went back inside. The others followed. Inside of the club was a mess. Chairs and tables were piled high on piles of rubble. "It's a bit of a mess.", said Disco, reading Narissa's thoughts. "But it'll soon clear." "But what did you do?", inquired Narissa. "What happened to the black hole?" Disco turned. "Yes.", he said, almost to himself. "I think I better explain. That black hole wasn't natural. It was man-made. But whoever made it made a serious design flaw. Sure, it told it to pull us in, but not to kill us. So everything was just being pulled in, including all the air. All I did was fire pure oxygen into it, which filled the black hole so much that it closed. Well, when I say closed, more exploded." Disco grinned again. Narissa thumped him jokingly. "You could have been killed, Disco.", she said. "But seen as you aren't... can I go? Only I promised Akina I'd meet her later today, and she'll be waiting for me. I'll have to explain." "Explain that you were nearly killed?", joked Vazase. "Something like that.", said Narissa. With that, she left. As Narissa walked out, Rina crossed over to the club. Not looking where she was going, she bumped into Narissa." "Oh, sorry.", she said. "No problem.", said Narissa as she walked on. Rina continued the short walk to the door of the club and entered. Disco turned. "Rina!", he said. "Disco!", she said in response. " Oh, Disco, I thought you were dead!". SHe ran over to him and they embraced. "I'm not dead though, am I?", Disco whispered. "I guess not.", replied Rina. Then they kissed. Vazase's jaw dropped. "What?", he spluttered. "You guys are - together?" "Yup.", said Disco. "For a few months or so. I was going to tell you today, but-" "Big cliche." Airi finished. "You need to tell Narissa.", said Vazase. "We all know, but she doesn't. She's your friend, Disco. She needs to know." "I know.", said Disco. "I'll tell her sooner or later. I'll find a way." "So, can we go home now?", asked Kogata. "No, not yet.", said Disco. "Because there's still one big question - who planted that black hole bomb? Why would they want to kill us? Sure, whoever planted it got it wrong, but they tried to kill me, Vazase, Airi and Narissa. Why? What have we ever done? Are we some sort of threat?" "No idea.", said The Life Lord, summing up everyone's thoughts in two simple words. "Exactly.", continued Disco. "But whoever wanted us dead is going to try again. This, for any of us, isn't over." "This is big, isn't it?", said Kazumi. "Yup.", said Disco. He turned and crossed the room, then turend to face his audience. "Okay, gang.", he said. "It seems we have a mystery on our hands." What did you think of that? See what happens next in The Epic Saga in the third installment, 'Calan', coming soon, and find out what happens when Disco tells Narissa about him and Rina in Bluey's 'The Truth'. Dyno out. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfic by Dynovan Category:The Epic Saga